


House with the Red Door

by Booknerd95



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 8x05 Fix-It, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Dany deserves better, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, POV Daenerys, POV Jon Snow, fuck D&D, fuck the north, fuck the show, post 8x04, the ending we deserve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2020-03-07 07:18:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18868402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booknerd95/pseuds/Booknerd95
Summary: AU of 8x05 playing differently and Jon realizes how wrong he had been. Daenerys comes to accept that she will never be welcomed in Westeros.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this is my first time writing a story, like ever, so please be kind. I'm so angry with the show, that I had to write my own version to make myself feel better. These thoughts would not leave my head until finally I had to write them down. I even created an account so I could post this. Also, I finished this last saturday but was barely able to create my account today.
> 
> This is based on the show, since I have never read the books. So I am sorry if I got anything wrong. I haven't watched episode 5, and will not watch the finale. They did our girl dirty, and she deserves way more than what the writers gave her. I love how the fandom is coming together to not let our paring die out. We have to keep this fandom alive! I hope you guys enjoy the story :)

**Dragonstone**

 

Daenerys leaned on the wall while watching the waves crash against the cliffs. She felt numb. She had lost everyone whom she held closest to her heart and trusted without a doubt, Viserion, Ser Jorah, Rhaegal, and Missandei. How many more sacrifices must she endure to sit on the iron throne. She didn’t care for it anymore, but their deaths would not be in vain. She would have her vengeance.

 

She wasn’t naive. She knew that Tyrion and Varys were whispering behind her back, fearful that she would become mad. However, she wouldn’t give them the satisfaction. Let them believe that she is mad, but soon enough they will pay for their treason. Maybe if she hadn’t listened to them from the beginning and attacked Kings Landing and had taken the throne then Missandei and Rhaegal would still be with her.

 

She heard a knock on the door and didn’t care to see who it was. Greyworm opened the door and when he was informed of who was there he approached the queen. “My queen, Jon Snow is here with Ser Davos.” She released a sigh. It was time to put her queenly mask back on.

 

She turned to face Greyworm, and saw the brokenness and fury inside his eyes. Her heart broke along with his. “Soon my friend, they will all burn for what they have done. We will reign fire and blood on them, just as she wanted.” His eyes gleamed at her words and nodded. “Please let them in. We have to start making plans.” He went to let Jon and Ser Davos inside the room.

 

“Dany,” Jon sighed with relief once he saw her. “I heard what happened. Dany, I’m so sorry.” He wrapped his arms around her and tried to give her as much comfort as he could. She remained motionless and did not return the hug. “If I were there then maybe they would both still be here.” At his words Dany pulled away and took a step back.

 

“Perhaps. Or maybe they would still be here if I had taken Drogon and burned the Red Keep and removed Cersei how I originally wanted,” she retorted.

 

Jon frowned, and shared a look with Ser Davos. “Dany, you know why you couldn’t do that. The common folk are innocent in all of this.”

 

She scoffed. “Tell me Jon, how is laying a siege and causing them to starve more humane than having a quick death?” She turns towards Ser Davos, “Ser Davos, you were at Storm’s End during Robert’s rebellion correct?”

 

“Aye, I was your grace” he replied.

 

“I wonder, is there anything humane about letting anyone starve during a siege? You’re known for having smuggled in onions during the siege on Storm’s End. That means that you know what it is like, when all that remains of a person is just skin and bones and they lose hope and their will to live.”

 

He turns towards Jon and admits, “she has a point there, lad. That is a low point that no one should ever have to reach.” He turned back to the queen, “you seem to know quite a bit about this your grace. Am I correct in assuming you know from first hand?”

 

Daenerys released a dry chuckle. “Do not sound so surprised Ser Davos. I wasn’t always a queen. People always forget that the Usurper had assassins sent to kill my brother and I when we were just children. After the man who protected us passed away it was just us two out in the streets in Essos. On the days we couldn’t raise enough money to buy ourselves a meal we would have to contend with whatever leftover scraps people threw away. There were nights when we would go to sleep hungry, and it felt like our stomachs were eating themselves.” Dany had to drop her head and close her eyes to keep the tears at bay. _If I look, I am lost._

 

Jon felt guilt lurch in his chest. “I understand that, Dany, I do, but there are so many people there that shouldn’t be caught in the crossfire,” he urged.

 

Daenerys’ frustrations finally reached a boiling point. “This is war!” she exclaimed. “There was always going to be casualties Jon, whether you wanted them to be or not. If I had done what I originally wanted, then Cersei would not have become stronger. She would not have been able to employ the Golden Company. She would not have been able to create dozens of weapons that could harm my children. And most importantly she would not have allowed the small folk into the Red Keep and surrounded herself with them just so she could protect herself. She deliberately did that knowing that I wanted to avoid unnecessary bloodshed,” she pointed out.

 

She took a deep breath. “But no, instead I went to fight your war. My people were the ones who suffered the most. The Dothraki are practically gone, along with the majority of the Unsullied, and your people remained ungrateful. You think that I did not realize that they were eyeing my people with disgust, as if they were the scum that is on their boots? I have sacrificed everything for you and your people, when will it be enough?” she bit out.

 

“And I am grateful for all that you have done. We would not have won the Great War without you or your armies,” seeing the sincerity in his eyes. He knew that she was right, and it pained him that his people remained distrustful of her and her people. However, the small folk in Kings Landing had done nothing wrong. He continued trying to reason with her, “but Dany there is a right way to doing this.”

 

She shook her head, saddened to know that no matter what she did it would never be good enough. “I’ve come to realize that whichever actions I decide to take the people will always see me as the foreign whore who has come to conquer the Seven Kingdoms. They will never accept me or my people. The north men have taught me that,” she explained to him.

 

“That isn’t true. They will see you as I have come to see you. You are a kind and just queen,” he implored. “I know you want to bring fire and blood upon Kings Landing but that doesn’t mean…,” Jon started.

 

“If that is all you have to say then you are excused,” she cut him off.

 

Jon flinched at her sharp tone “Dany,” he pleaded. “Please I am trying to help you.” He did not want her to go down a path that she would not be able to come back from.

 

She was exhausted and did not want to keep arguing about the same points. “And I have heard what you had to say. Now, Greyworm will take you to your chambers,” nodding towards Greyworm, signaling that he was dismissed. She turned around once again to view the waves angrily crashing against the cliffs, giving her back to Jon.

 

She heard Jon release a weary sigh, and heard him and Ser Davos heading towards the door. She looked over her shoulder and announced, “not you Ser Davos.” Turning to face them she continued, “if you do not mind I would like to have a word with you.”

 

Ser Davos furrowed his brows and gave her a calculating look. Then he turned towards Jon’s questioning look and nodded before turning back to the queen. “Not at all, your grace.”

 

Daenerys gave Jon a pointed look so he could retire from the room before continuing her conversation with Ser Davos. Once the door closed after them, she gestured to the chairs around the painted table, “please Ser Davos, have a seat.”

 

Once they were seated next to each other around the table close to were the map depicted Kings Landing Dany voiced her thoughts, “Ser Davos I’m afraid that I have need of your skills.”

 

A confused expression washed over his face. “my skills, your grace?” he questioned with his thick fleabottom accent.

 

“You are quite an accomplished smuggler,” she responded back. “You managed to sneak Tyrion into Kings Landing, and brought back Lord Gendry with no issues. You managed to smuggle onions to Storm’s End during a siege with no one being the wiser.” She finished listing the accomplishments that she knew about. She was sure there was more that she hadn’t heard of yet. “Do you think it possible to smuggle someone inside Kings Landing? Preferably, a small group of Unsullied men?”

 

Davos was looking at Kings Landing on the map, thinking if he would be able to do it or not. “Aye, your grace I believe I can,” he responded. He turned towards her, “if anything we can attempt to do it during the wolf’s hour so we can have the security of the night.”

 

For the first time in a long while Daenerys began to feel a small sparkle of hope bloom in her chest. She released a small smile and replied, “very well. I want to send in a few warriors with weapons so they can arm the small folk so they can protect themselves from the Golden Company. I want to avoid as much bloodshed as possible. Then they can sneak into the Red Keep and capture Cersei.” She remembered that this had been effective when Ser Jorah and Daario took Meereen. “However, we can discuss more details later with Greyworm so we can decide on the best course of action.”

 

At her words Davos looked confused. He cleared his throat, “pardon me your grace, but wouldn’t you like for Lord Jon to help as well?”

 

Thinking of Jon caused the smile to die off of her face. No matter what she wanted she could not allow herself to get close to him again. He is the last male Targaryen, their relationship could never be. Looking at Davos she responded, “I would love nothing more but you and I both know that he is an honorable fool. For this reason, I must ask you to please not say a word of this to him. If he knew what we were planning, he would volunteer himself so he could hold up the end of his word when he promised to win me the iron throne. I cannot allow that, he is not allowed to put himself in danger and sacrifice himself.”

 

She could see the understanding in his eyes. He smirked and nodded, “that your grace is something we can both agree upon. Alright then, you have my word that Jon will not hear about any of this from my lips.”

 

She felt relief spread throughout her body. “Thank you Ser Davos,” sending him a look of appreciation. “Trust me, when this is all over Jon will still be with us. I will make sure of it.” Then she grew serious again, “unfortunately I must also ask that you speak of this with no one, including Tyrion and Varys. I do not want to worry them in case the plans do not go accordingly.”

 

Davos knew that queen was keeping something from him about her advisors but he decided to keep his thoughts to himself. At least they were both in agreement about keeping Jon safe. Then he stood up, “of course your grace, you have my word. If that is all then I shall leave you here and retire to my chambers.” He nodded his head at her and walked towards the door. Before opening it he turned back towards her with sorrow on his face, “I am sorry about what happened to Missandei. She had a pure and beautiful soul. She didn’t deserve what happened to her.”

 

Once he was gone Daenerys felt her heart shatter once again, remembering her dear friend, the only person that has felt like family to her, like the sister she never had. She was so close to having Cersei in her hands. She had already put into motion her plans, and if everything went to plan then the iron throne would be free and Cersei dead. Sooner or later Jon would forgive her for what she had to do.

 

***** **~***

 

After the door was shut behind them Jon could feel the tension in the hallway between him and Greyworm. He knew what it was like to lose someone you love, he only hoped that the warrior would not get too caught up in his grief.

 

He turned towards him and addressed him, “Greyworm, I just wanted to let you know that I’m sorry for what happened to Missandei. I wish there was a way I could make it better.”

 

Greyworm narrowed his eyes at him, then continued to look forward completely disregarding what he said.

 

Not knowing what else to do, he continued to try to get through to the warrior. “I’ve also lost someone I loved before. I know how painful it is, but eventually it does get easier as more time passes.”

 

Greyworm felt fury boiling his skin, and shoved Jon against the wall. “You do not get to speak about her. If Queen Daenerys had not fought in your war, then none of this would have happened. If she had not listened to you about attacking Kings Landing, then none of this would have happened. I curse you Jon Snow, you got everything you wanted while my queen and her people are left to suffer. You do not deserve her.”

 

Then he pulled himself back, “She should have never come to these lands. If we had remained in Dragons Bay then Viserion, Ser Jorah, Rhaegal, and Missandei would still be here.” Then he continued walking looking over his shoulder, “ever since you have come into her life you have been her downfall.”

 

Jon was shocked, being left speechless. Without thought he continued to follow Greyworm. He understood that Greyworm was hurting but that did not mean that he could attack the relationship he has with the queen. Or had, he wasn’t sure where they stood at the moment. Once he was somewhat recovered, he attempted to reason with him. “Listen I know that the queen has suffered but I bent the knee and I gave her my word that I would win her the iron throne. Even if it is the last thing I do, Daenerys will have her throne. She is my queen, and I will always do as she commands.”

 

Greyworm finally stopped in front of a door and turned towards him, his eyes cold and distrusting. “We will see about that Jon Snow. Your people do not like my queen, especially your sisters. If you ever betray her for whatever reason, I will take great pleasure in running my spear through you.”

 

Jon watched him turn around and walk away. He could not believe that Greyworm had just threatened him. However, he knew that it was grief talking and not him. He just had to give him some time. He entered his chambers and removed his sword belt, heading towards the basin full of water to wash his face and the back of his neck.

 

Once he had a moment to relax and think about the events that passed in the last few days his heart broke for Dany. All the people that she held most dear to her heart have passed away. He wanted to wrap his arms around her and take all the pain away from her. He knows that she was retreating herself from him, but he didn’t know what to do. He was conflicted, he still loved her but he could not move past their familial relationship.

 

His musings were cut short when he heard a knock against the door. When he saw who it was he opened the door further and allowed them in. “So Davos, what did the queen wish to discuss with you?”

 

Davos gave him a look and responded, “she wanted to talk about Missandei with me. She knew how fond I was of her.”

 

It felt like a kick in the gut hearing his words. It seems that she was even willing to speak with Davos instead of him about Missandei. He hated this distance that was between them. “How is she, truly? I’m worried about her, but she won’t let me near.”

 

Davos could see the pain in his expression. He clapped a hand on his shoulder, “you just have to be patient. She has lost many people recently, and she has to grieve for them. I know that you want to be with her and provide comfort, but this isn’t about you, it’s about her. She just needs some space so she can work out her feelings. Just be there for her whenever she needs you, whenever that may be.”

 

Jon nodded and watched as Davos excused himself to go rest in his own chambers. Jon wasn’t sure what was going to happen in the next few days but he knew that he was going to put all his efforts into making sure that Daenerys would come out on top. He fell asleep thinking about past nights when Dany would be in his arms and they were being lulled to sleep by the rocking of the waves.

 

**Kings Landing**

 

All around her, all Dany saw was destruction. Half the roof of the throne room was caved in. Her plan had been going according to plan. No one was aware that the small group of men she had sent had breached the walls, yet it all went to shit when it turned out that Tyrion had released Jamie from the cells she was keeping him in. He had been previously caught when he was trying to make his way back to Cersei.

 

She knew that Varys and Tyrion had been planning against her, but it still felt like a stab in the heart to have it confirmed. If he hadn’t been set free there wouldn’t have been unnecessary bloodshed. Then Arya and the Hound had shown up, and there was chaos everywhere. It was when the bells of surrender started to ring that Cersei knew she was going to die, nonetheless if she couldn’t have the throne then no one else could. She had wildfire placed all over the Red Keep, and gave the orders for it to be ignited. Her and Jaime were burned to ash. The irony of having them be born together, and then dying together.

 

Once Dany realized what was happening she tried helping the small folk escape. It was hopeless, there was too many people and they couldn’t outrun the flames. She had her soldiers take Tyrion as a prisoner. She would’ve done the same with Varys, but he decided to take the cowardly route and had killed himself.

 

She was sitting on the steps of the dais, lost within her thoughts when she heard footsteps rushing towards her. Focusing her eyes on the subject she realized that it was Jon.

 

Once he saw her he approached her apprehensively. “Dany,” he whispered. She tilted her head to look at him properly. “Dany, how could you do it?” he questioned her.

 

She frowned, confused as to what he was talking about. “What do you mean? What did I do?”

 

“The bells of surrender were ringing. We had already won,” she can see his frustration rising. “Why would you burn the Red Keep if it was ours already? Before arriving Tyrion told me you would do this but I did not think you capable of following through with it,” he exclaimed.

 

She stared incredulously at him. He honestly thought that she would be capable of doing that. When he continued to wait for an answer she started to laugh. She didn’t know why she was, maybe she finally had gone mad, but it broke her heart knowing that he did not trust her anymore. She finally had no one left, she was truly on her own now.

 

Jon was growing angry, “this isn’t a laughing matter Daenerys!”

 

Cutting her laugh off and narrowing her eyes at him she responded, “you don’t think I know that? This is exactly what I wanted to avoid. I know that I was angry about Missandei but that doesn’t mean that I would have killed innocent people just make myself feel better.” Looking away from him, she whispered, “I thought you knew me better than that."

 

Her words weren’t making sense to him. “I don’t understand. We all saw the flames,” he tried reasoning.

 

“Yes, what you saw was the wildfire that Cersei ordered to be ignited so that she could take as many people with her as she could. Tyrion, whom you apparently trust more in than me, had released Jamie who was a prisoner of mine to save Cersei. I was trying to do things the right way, just like you said at Dragonstone.”

 

Realization began to dawn on Jon and how badly he had screwed up. “Dany I do trust you. I just, it was chaos out there, and I didn’t know what to expect with your anger.” He was struggling to find the write words to explain to her how things were from his perspective.

 

Dany did not know if that made things better or worse. “Well you should be careful with who you trust because apparently certain people are not reliable enough to keep their word.”

 

“What are you talking about?” Now he was confused, he did not know what she was referring to.

 

“Right before Varys killed himself he informed me how him and Tyrion were plotting my removal so you could take your place on the iron throne as the rightful heir to the Seven Kingdoms,” she spat at him. “Tell me Jon, who do you think was the one to tell them the truth?”

 

Jon felt as if someone had dumped a bucket of cold water on his head. He couldn’t believe it, she gave her word in front of the Weirwood tree. Those promises were sacred. He could see now how everyone was trying to separate them. Sam when he told him the truth, Sansa when she questioned me if I bent the knee cause I’m in love with the queen, Arya when she sided with Sansa, and Tyrion who made me doubt her. How could he have been a fool, acting as a perfect pawn to play their games. Dany was the first person who loved him for being him. She never cared about his name or status, and he doubted her when she most needed his trust.

 

When he looked towards her, he could see the disappointment within her eyes. “Dany I’m so sorry. I wish I could turn back time and do things differently. I should’ve listened to you from the beginning.” He tried reach for her hand, but she pulled away before he could make contact.

 

He knew it would take a while before she could trust him again. Everyone in her life had always betrayed her one way or another, and he had just done the same.

 

“Yes, well it is too late for that now. This is why I wanted your heritage to remain a secret. I knew that once your people were told the truth that they would see me as a threat to your claim. You were lucky Jon, you might have been raised as a bastard but you had a home with a father who loved you and siblings who cared for you. You never had to know what it was like not knowing if tomorrow was going to be the last day. If that day was going to be the day that the usurper’s assassins would find you and finish the job. Having to run from place to place just to ensure that you were always one step ahead of them, or, having your only family relative sell you to the highest bidder to gain an army to exact his revenge on those who wronged him.” She turned around, looking at the iron throne. “The gods must be laughing at me right now. For so long I thought I was the last of my family, and when there turns out to be someone else who is a Targaryen, he wants nothing to do with me.”

 

Jon felt like someone was trying to rip his heart out of his chest. He knew that she had a rough childhood, but hearing how desolate she was, broke him. “Dany, I’m sorry that had happened to you. No child should ever have to go through that.” He was trying to find how to best articulate his next words, “but it isn’t fair that you assume that I want nothing to do with you. I just need some time to figure out who I am. I was raised on lies, and I do not know anything anymore.”

 

She could not hold back the tears anymore. Her chest felt tight, like she could not breathe, for she knew that they could never be together. She continued on. “Regardless of that, you won’t have to worry about anything else. The iron throne is yours, I have no want for it anymore. The Seven Kingdoms will be under your rule, and I will remain at Dragonstone.”

 

Jon grimaced at her words. He knew that things were truly bad if she no longer wanted the iron throne. “Seven hells Dany, that isn’t what I want. I bent the knee, you are the rightful queen, my queen!”

 

“It does not matter what you want, it is what the people will demand. I already told you, once they find out who you are they will put you on the iron throne, even if that means they have to get rid of me.” Hearing those words, he knew she was right. It made his hatred for everyone who knew grow even more. Varys may be dead, but there was still Tyrion and his sister to feel the wrath of his pain and anger for harming the woman that he loved.

 

Dany continued speaking to him, “I’m leaving Tyrion to you so he can face justice. I afraid of what I will do if I see him again. Then once everything has settled down you can start looking for a wife to create alliances.”

 

“No! Absolutely not. This I will not do,” he shouted at her.

 

“You can and you will!” She was growing exasperated. “I cannot have children. When I am gone there needs to be heirs with dragon blood so they can watch out for Drogon. We also do not need another rebellion. There needs to be a ruler after you,” she reasoned.

 

“I don’t care about that. I want you,” he pleaded. He could see that she was slipping between his fingers, and he didn’t know if he would ever be able to catch her again.

 

“Kings and queens can’t give in to their wants. The people must always come first. You know that better than anyone else Jon. After all, love is the death of duty.”

 

“Dany please,” he tried one last time.

 

“Goodbye Jon.” She called for Drogon, who landed where the roof had caved in. Once she was on his back she flew towards Dragonstone.

 

Jon watched as her figure grew smaller and smaller the further she flew away. He felt like he was dying all over again, being stabbed multiple times in his heart, watching as she further retreated away from him. He knew that that she was heartbroken, he was as well, but he was holding onto the hope that they would be together again. After he dealt with Tyrion and his own family he would go to her. He would go to Dragonstone and make her realize that they were meant to be together.

 

**Dragonstone**

 

Standing on the deck of ship Dany watched as Drogon flew overheard, releasing a grief stricken cry. Her heart ached, knowing that he was alone now. When she heard Greyworm approach she turned towards him, “have all the Dothraki and Unsullied been settled?”

 

“Yes your grace. We are ready now to depart.”

 

She could hear the relief in his voice. She grabbed his hand and squeezed, trying to bring him some semblance of comfort. “Do not worry my friend, we will never step foot in these lands ever again.” Looking out towards the open water she released a bittersweet smile. “We are going home now.” She always did wonder what the beaches would be like.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! If there's anyone still reading this I'm sorry for the really long wait. I know it has been ages, but I have not abandoned this story, nor will I. Real life got in the way, and I'm hoping to finish college this semester. So hopefully after this I will have more time to write. I decided to add another chapter, which should be out sometime in January. I make no promises, but that is what I am aiming for, especially since I will be traveling outside of the country for the holidays.
> 
> Without further ado, I hope you guys like this chapter! It was a bit of a struggle but I didn't know what else to add to make it better. Keep in mind this is my first fanfic and I am not a professional writer.
> 
> Happy holidays to everyone! :)

5 years later…

Meereen

Jon was sitting at a table in a tavern nursing his cup of wine, having acquired a taste for it after drinking it for the past few years. It’s been five years since Daenerys left Westeros, and just as long that he has been trying to look for her. He’s gone to Braavos, Volantis, Lys, Yunkai, Astapor, and was finally in Meereen and he hasn’t had luck in finding her. He had been a fool. If he had gone after her instead of giving her space, then maybe they would be together now. However, he had to deal with Tyrion, his family, and the realm first. He could still remember those events as if had only happened yesterday.

_After Daenerys flew away Jon went back to were the makeshift camp was, outside of Kings Landing, looking for Tyrion. He found him being guarded inside a tent by two unsullied soldiers. After nodding at the soldiers, he walked inside and found him sitting on a chair. Tyrion looked relieved when he saw that it was Jon and not Daenerys. Jon looked Tyrion in the face, waiting to see what the dwarf had to say for himself._

_“Jon! Thank the gods you’re alright. Did you do it? Were you able to capture Daenerys? This is what I was afraid of Jon. This is what I was trying to warn you about, that her grief would lead to madness, and she would destroy the city.”_

_Jon couldn’t believe that Tyrion wouldn’t think that he would discover the truth. He decided to play along, see what else Tyrion would reveal to him. He poured himself a mug of ale and Tyrion a cup of wine. He needed his tongue to be loose. He handed him the cup and sat down in the chair on the other side of the table that was next to Tyrion._

_“No, she knew that I wouldn’t be able to forgive her for this. Once I started to question her, she grew scared and left on top of Drogon.”_

_Tyrion’s eyes widened. “Seven hells, I thought that if anyone would be able to reach her, it would have been you.” Jon looked at his mug waiting for Tyrion to share more of the thoughts that were swirling in his head. “It’s alright, when your family arrives we can use Bran to find her and testify against her once she is on trial. Once the Seven Kingdoms declare her guilty we can start your reign as the True Heir.”_

_Jon whipped his head towards Tyrion. “My family is coming here? Including Sansa?” he asked sharply. He couldn’t believe it. Sansa was adamant that she would never return south._

_Tyrion took a drink from his cup and then answered. “Yes, she thought something like this would happen. She wanted to be here for you so you wouldn’t be on your own. Something about how the pack survives.”_

_Hearing those words, Jon was livid. When Daenerys told him about how Sansa betrayed him he knew it was true, but he didn’t realize that it was this bad. She used him, and she got what she wanted._

_Gritting his teeth, he continued with his questioning. “Did Arya know? Was she a part of this as well, or was it just you, Sansa, and Varys?” He didn’t think he could take any more betrayals._

_Tyrion frowned at this. “No, Sansa was the only one in your family who was part of this.” He saw Jon clenching his fist. “Jon, are you alright?”_

_Jon decided to give up this farce. He got the information that he needed. “Tell me Tyrion, you didn’t think that perhaps what Daenerys needed was a friend? A companion to comfort her in her grief? However, instead you and Varys decided that she was unfit to rule and decided to plot against her.”_

_Tyrion furrowed his brows. “Jon you saw what happened? I don’t understand where these questions are coming from.”_

_Jon released a mirthless chuckle. “You really still take me for a northern fool?” he demanded. “Tyrion I know that it was Cersei who blew up the Red Keep, and killed all those people. You betrayed your queen, conspiring against her and releasing your brother who was her prisoner. I believe you know what happens to traitors when they are caught.”_

_Tyrion dropped his cup of wine, shock written all over his face. “You cannot be serious? I did this for you and your family,” he exclaimed. “Did you really think that you or family would be safe as long as you have a claim to the iron throne. Daenerys would never have allowed you to live.”_

_Jon sneered at him. “Is that truly what you believe? Or, is this what you told yourself to make yourself feel better about betraying your queen? This goes to show how you never truly knew Daenerys.” Thinking about how Daenerys was suffering made his chest ache. He slammed his fist on the table. “All she wanted was a fucking family! And when she finally got one, you and my sister made sure to destroy it so she would have no one.”_

_Tyrion didn’t know what to say. “Jon…”_

_“However, you guys failed. Daenerys isn’t alone, and I’m going to make sure that no harm ever comes to her again.” Jon didn’t want to look at Tyrion anymore. He had to wait for his trial before he could take his head. He called for the guards. Once they entered, he directed his attention to them. “Tie him up and remove everything from this tent. He is traitor, and he should be treated as such. Make sure he is being watched at all times.” The unsullied nodded at him. As he was walking out he turned around and looked Tyrion in the eyes. “I guess everyone was right when they said you can’t trust a Lannister,” he sneered at him. Afterwards he walked out the tent._

_Once outside he saw the Unsullied and Dothraki packing up their tents. He saw Greyworm directing his men. “Greyworm, what is going on?”_

_Greyworm turned towards him. “We go wherever Queen Daenerys is. We go to Dragonstone,” he replied coldly._

_Jon nodded, it made sense that they wanted to follow her so they could protect her. “When you see her please tell her that I will head to Dragonstone as soon as I deal with my family. That she is not alone anymore.”_

_Greyworm just stared at him. After a moment, he left Jon standing there and walked away. Jon released a sigh. He was not sure if he would ever be able to recover the warrior’s trust, but he would show him that he would always do whatever it takes to keep Dany safe._

_**_

_It took his family a fortnight to arrive at Kings Landing. Once Sansa and Bran were there Arya showed herself as well. Sansa was surprised to hear about Tyrion’s arrest, but did not comment on it. Jon knew that she was trying to protect herself. After Bran used his green seer abilities during the trial, and confirmed that Tyrion had indeed committed treason he was found guilty._

_Jon walked up to the block, with Longclaw in his hands. “Do you have any last words?”_

_Tyrion looked at him with regret in his eyes. “Tell her I’m sorry. I was just trying to protect my family. I wanted the babe in Cersei’s womb to live.”_

_Jon scoffed at him. “You know that if you had talked to her, Dany would have spared the babe. She doesn’t blame children for their parents’ mistakes.” Then he lifted Longclaw and swung down. He took pleasure in seeing his head rolling away, knowing that neither Tyrion nor Varys would be able to hurt Daenerys again._

_Later when his family was seated around in his tent, he decided to broach the subject of Sansa’s treason. “So Sansa, are you finally going to tell me why you broke your word?”_

_Sansa paled at his words. She cleared her throat, “I’m sorry? What are you talking about?”_

_Jon couldn’t believe that she was cynical enough to keep lying to his face. “Tyrion told me the truth. How you went to him and told him about my heritage after you gave me your word in front of a Weirwood tree that you wouldn’t tell anyone.”_

_Arya who had been watching the exchange finally decided to speak up. “What are you talking about Jon?”_

_Jon could feel his frustrations rising, deciding to stand and pace around the tent. “I’m talking about how our dear sister is an oathbreaker. She knew I didn’t want the iron throne, but decided to disregard that and was working with Tyrion and Varys to get rid of Daenerys!”_

_Arya turned towards Sansa. “Is this true? Did you break your word against our brother?”_

_“What did you expect me to do?” she exclaimed at them. “I was doing what I had to do to protect our family and the north. The lone wolf dies, but the pack survives. I was ensuring our survival.”_

_Jon felt his blood boiling in his veins, not being able to control his rage anymore. He went right up to her, “for fucks sake, she was a part of my pack! She was my family,” he shouted at her. “Because of you Dany is alone, thinking that no one cares about her. Your actions made her believe that she couldn’t trust me anymore. She warned me this would happen, and I believed that you wouldn’t have been capable of doing this.” Clenching his fists and shaking his head, he was trying to reign in his anger. No matter how much he wanted to he would not strike her. He told her, “you’re a traitor.”_

_“I won’t apologize for doing what I thought was best for our family.”_

_Jon snorted at her words. “You think so highly of yourself that you can’t even see how wrong your actions were.”_

_Sansa continued to look at him. “So what are you going to do to me?”_

_“Be grateful we are family. It is the only reason I don’t take your head off your shoulders.” Sansa flinched at his words. “I’m stripping you of your title as the Lady of Winterfell. Bran will take over his responsibilities as Lord of Winterfell.”_

_Sansa was outraged. “Winterfell needs a lady to run the keep!”_

_Arya looked at Jon. “I hope you aren’t thinking that I’m going to do it.”_

_“No, you can’t be the Lady of Winterfell.” They all turned their heads to look at Bran, who was the one who had spoken. “It’s as you said, you’re not a lady.” Arya released a small smile at his words._

_“So then who would be the Lady of Winterfell?” Sansa questioned._

_“Meera Reed. She was with me beyond the Wall, and she’s the only one I would trust,” Bran responded._

_Jon nodded his head, agreeing with him. He turned back to Sansa. “That isn’t your only punishment Sansa.”_

_Sansa looked at him in shock. “You already took away my title as Lady of Winterfell. What else could there be?”_

_“There’s much more. You should have thought of that before you betrayed me.” He continued listing her punishments, looking her in the eyes. “Along with having your title stripped your name will also be stripped. You will no longer be Sansa Stark. You will become what you have always hated, Sansa Snow, a bastard. Any children you have in the future will carry the Snow name. It will be up to Bran if he decides to legitimize them.”_

_Mouth dropping in shock, Sansa felt her knees go weak. She tried arguing against him. This cannot be happening it truly must be a jest._

_Seeing that she was going to cut him off, Jon continues rolling out her punishments. “Since you are a traitor you will be held as a prisoner in Winterfell. You can travel the grounds within the keep, but you are not allowed to leave for any reason whatsoever. A guard will always be assigned to watch over you so you don’t get any ideas about doing anything stupid. And lastly, you will be responsible for maintaining your own chores. None of the maids will be able to help you with your dressing in the mornings, washing your clothes, or cleaning your room. The only thing that will be provided for you are the meals.”_

_Sansa could not believe what she was hearing. “You would really do this to me?”_

_Jon could not feel sympathy for her. She knew what she was doing when she went against him. “I have to punish you somehow Sansa. Bran will keep me updated if you disobey me.”_

_“You cannot do this to me Jon,” she pleaded at him._

_“You wanted me to be King. All the scheming and plotting you did just to get me to sit on the iron throne, these are the consequences to your actions. As your King, I’m ordering to do as I say,” he shot back at her._

_Hearing these words, Sansa knew that she would not be able to change his mind. She had no other choice but resign herself to her fate._

_“Jon do you not think that is too harsh a punishment?” Arya questioned him. “I know she betrayed you, but she is your sister, your family, you cannot do this.”_

_“I can, and I will!” Jon was beginning to lose his patience with his sisters. He knew that the past years had been rough on them, but that did not give them a right to think anyone who was not a Stark was an enemy to them. “Sansa stopped being my family when she decided to go after Daenerys, who was also part of my family. However, Sansa had very little disregard to that bit of information, she only cared about herself instead of stopping to think about how I would feel about it. Family does not do that to each other.”_

_Jon took a deep breath and turned towards Bran. “After I assemble a council of people I trust I’ll leave the Seven Kingdoms in their hands while I go to Dragonstone. I do not know how long I’ll be there for, but I will remain there however long it takes until Daenerys trusts me again and decides to take her rightful place as the True Queen of Westeros.”_

_“You won’t find her in Dragonstone.” Bran told him._

_“What? Why? She told me she was going there.”_

_“She was there but now she’s gone. She left Dragonstone.”_

_Jon felt as if all his strength had left his legs and leaned against the table. “What do you mean she left? Where did she go?”_

_“Dragonstone is empty right now. She went back to Essos. She had no one here who wanted her. She was all alone in foreign lands, so she went back to where people wanted her and loved her.”_

_Jon heard ringing in his ears. After he gathered his bearings, he felt a consuming rage. Grabbing the table, he flipped it over, yelling to release his anger. “Seven Hells, if I had listened to her, if I had been there for her, then none of this would be happening! She would be right here with me.” It pained him, knowing that Dany thought that she was alone, and that he didn’t love her. He never got the chance to tell her that he did. He couldn’t hold back his tears anymore._

_He needed to figure out where she went. He would follow her to wherever she has gone, as long as he got to be with her. He kneeled in front of Bran and asked him, “where is she? Where is she going?”_

_Bran looked him in the eyes and Jon could actually see regret in them. “I don’t know.”_

_Jon furrowed his brows. “What do you mean you don’t know? You are the three-eyed raven, you see and know everything.”_

_“I cannot see her anymore. It’s why I didn’t warn you about what was going to happen, it’s because I didn’t know. There’s something that’s blocking me from seeing her. There’s magic surrounding her that has been preventing me from seeing her past, present, or future.”_

_Jon stood up, and ran his hand through his hair and squeezed the back of his neck trying to relieve the tension. He made up his mind then. Dany would always come first now. She was the only family that he needed in his life. “Bran, Arya I’m leaving you in charge. I’m sorry but I have to go.” As he walked by Sansa he looked her in the eye. She truly was a hateful bitch, just like her Tully mother, and told her, “you are dead to me,” with a coldness that could almost burn._

_“Jon,” Bran called after him before he could exit the tent. Jon looked over his shoulder to look at him. “I don’t know why, but when I focus on Daenerys something keeps telling me ‘only death can pay for life.’ I’m sure once you see her you’ll know what it means.” Jon nodded at him and finally left. He was not sure what those words meant._

_Finally, he found who he was looking for. “Davos, I need your help.”_

_Davos looked at him worriedly. “What do you need?”_

_“I need a ship. I need to go to Essos,” he responded._

_Davos released a sigh. “Are you going after the Dragon Queen?”_

_“She was betrayed Davos. I have to go after her, I love her.”_

_Davos nodded his head, and motioned for Jon to follow him. “Come on Jon. We can figure out how we are going to get to Essos.”_

_Jon put a hand on his shoulder, and stopped him. “Davos I cannot ask you to do that. You’ve done more than enough to help me already.”_

_“I haven’t left your side yet, I’m not about to start now. Besides you need someone to navigate you around Essos.” He pulled away and continued walking on._

_Jon released a small smile and followed after him._

They decided to go to Braavos first, with Jon thinking that she would want to go back to the house with the red door. However, she wasn’t there, or any of the places that they had looked at. She probably didn’t want to be found. The last place they were checking was Meereen, and they still hadn’t found her yet.

He heard Davos pull back the chair that was next to him and sat in it. He turned towards him, “any luck?”

Davos shook his head. “I’m sorry lad. I found nothing. No one knows anything.” He released a heavy sigh, trying to articulate his next thoughts. “Jon, maybe it’s time we gave up. It’s been five years, and she obviously doesn’t want to be found. The small folk either really know nothing of her whereabouts or are really good at keeping her location a secret.”

Jon was already shaking his head. “I can’t, I’m sorry, but I won’t give up on her. Never again will I give up on her.” He turned to look Davos on the eye, “I will continue looking for the rest of my life if I have to.” He did not even want to contemplate what he would do if he never got to see Daenerys again in his life. His heart could not take it. He turned back to look at the table and took another sip of his wine.

At that moment the pair of men that was sitting next to them was getting deep into their cups and raising their voices. “I’m telling you no other woman has compared to her. Who could ever compare to a queen? Especially a queen who would conquer cities?” The man was starting to slur his words. He had a dagger at his side with the handle of a naked lady on it.

Jon looked at Davos and raised his brow. He continued to listen to their conversation. The other man in the table questioned him, apparently his name was Daario, when the queen would come back. “Never. She says she has found peace where she is. That she does not want to leave. It’s a shame, she was a glorious queen.”

Jon had heard enough, he needed to know where she was at. He stood and walked over to them. He grabbed the man’s dagger and held it against his throat, while Davos did the same with the other man. “Tell me where the queen is? Where has she been staying?”

Daario looked at him and smirked. “Why would I tell you? What business do you have with my queen?”

Jon saw red, hearing Daario refer to Dany as his queen, as if she was his possession. He grabbed his tunic, lifted him up, and slammed him against the wall. “That is of no concern to you who I am. Now I will not repeat myself again, tell me where she is,” he growled at him. “Before I decide to slit your throat, and watch you bleed out.”

Daario was looking at him defiantly, refusing to give in. Jon pushed the blade hard enough to break the skin, and Daario’s eyes widened in fear. “Alright. Alright I’ll tell you. She’s in an island. It’s called Naath.”

Once he got his answer Jon released him. “See how easy that was. If you had answered us the first time this wouldn’t have had to happen.” He threw he dagger on the table, and started to walk away with Davos.

“I would be careful if I were you,” Daario yelled after him. “Some Unsullied and Dothraki still protect her, so poor you if you decide to harm her.”

Jon ignored him and continued walking, heading towards the docks. He turned to Davos, “she’s been in Naath this whole time. How did we not think of this beforehand?”

Davos shrugged, “we never thought to check the islands. However, thinking of it now we probably should have. Missandei’s death was the final blow that broke her.”

Jon nodded, remembering kind and sweet Missandei. They boarded the ship that they had been using when they first began this journey. After informing the captain that they would be headed to the Island of Naath, Jon went below deck to his room. When he entered Ghost lifted his head to look at him. Before heading to Essos, Jon decided to go get Ghost, so he could help them look for Daenerys. When they arrived at Eastwatch, Ghost was already there waiting for them, like if he knew that Jon needed him.

When he sat on his bed, he ran his hand through Ghost’s fur and told him, “we are almost there. We finally found her.” Ghost blinked his blood red eyes at him and laid his head on Jon’s lap. Soon he would finally be with Dany again, and he was not going to let anything or anyone else tear them apart ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to read any comments you guys have, and will take any constructive criticism. Next chapter we will finally see what Daenerys has been up to for the past five years and the reunion with Jon.
> 
> Also can someone recommend a good website to translate high valyrian and dothraki please! It would be greatly appreciated :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you guys enjoyed it, and are willing to stick around for the second chapter. Please leave a comment if you liked it :) I don't have a beta, and it was unedited so I'm sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> I'm aiming to have the next chapter up by sunday, but I make no promises since I also have to study for finals.


End file.
